Damian Wayne
thumb-1920-819471.jpg| My father is... imperfect. Distant. Uncertain. You've gnawed on the doubts he left you. But don't mistake uncertainty for lack of faith. He wanted you to surpass him. Perhaps you'll stop giving up long enough to attempt it? If he left Mother to us...it's because he believes we can win. Background Damian Wayne is the biological son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, and thus the grandson of one of Batman's villains, Ra's al Ghul. Talia would become pregnant with him after a sexual encounter with Bruce, but would keep their son's existence from him for a decade. Instead of being birthed naturally, Damian was grown in a lab, with the intention that he would surpass his father. Shortly after his birth, Talia would leave Damian in the care of the League of Assassins so he could begin his training as an assassin. Years later, Talia reveals Damian's existence to his father and leaves him in Batman's custody in an effort to disrupt his work and get a step closer to her evil plan. Instead of shunning the boy, Bruce acknowledged his duties as a father, and accepted him into the Batman Family, which would eventually lead Damian to become the fifth and current Robin after the supposed death of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson taking over the cape and cowl. Personality & Behavior Damian is around pre-teen age. That's when normally a teenager at their rebellious state. He's a son that wants his father approval. He also feels the need to prove himself better than everyone. He was raised by the League Of Assasins. He never had a good guidance. He had every right of being an arrogant, spoiled, selfish brat. But during his time with the Batfamily, he learned to be his better self. Damian Wayne is a growing person. In time he will change to better. That's what most people can't see. He's learning. He is also a animal lover. Despite his ruthless and violence manners, Damian is kind towards animals. He have a cat named Alfred, A dog; Titus. He rescued and cared for Bat-Cow in the Bat-Cave. The Bat-Cave is basically his petting zoo. He's also a generous person. He just doesn't notice that yet. Atleast he's not mean to kids younger than him. He's the true heir to Wayne Enterprise. Batman's blood flows in him. He kills when he think it is only necessary. Appearance thumb-1920-819473.jpg Powers and Abilities Skilled Assassin/Fighter Damian is a skilled martial artist, has a keen intellect, is a skilled weapons user especially with a sword, escape artist and can mimic a person's voice all from his training in the League of Assassins. His voice mimicry is so good that he could fool the Bat Cave's voice recognition security system, copying Tim Drake's voice. Despite being the youngest Robin, Damian Wayne is one of the most skilled and has even given Jason Todd a good fight. He was trained by both the League of Assassins, Batman, and Talia al Ghul. He claimed that he knows "a thousand ways to kill a man." He has trained intensely from a very young age. He also claimed that he knows as many martial arts as Batman, though it may be due to his arrogant nature. In "Blackest Night" it is said that he is trained in every weapon known to man. Healing Damian's mother Talia Al Ghul, anticipating that her highly trained and slightly insane son may be hurt in his adventures, has apparently cloned Damian. The clones are designed not to replace him, but to replace any vital organs or bones that may be irrecoverably damaged (depicted in Batman and Son). This in essence makes him immortal, as not only can he not die from wounds that WOULD kill him eventually, but every time he is healed in this manner, his NEW organs wont have the wear and tear of life on them, technically extending their life and effectiveness. Detective As the son of the 'World's Greatest Detective' Batman, Damian must have been given some training in the arts of being a detective. Throughout his appearances Damian has shown some detective skills in the field whether that's with a partner or just on his own. Stealth Damian is possibly the most silent of the Robins, due to his small nature and light body. He has proven to be able to sneak into the Bat Cave undetected by any of the Bat family whenever he wanted to. His training under the League had stressed stealth to be just as important as the death of their foes, placing it's importance very highly as a skill. Business/Intellect His mother taught him how to not only completely take over and merge a business, but also to control a company. He is involved with Wayne Enterprises' board members. He was even able to track down financial irregularities with a keen eye. He is educated in forensics, criminology, and many more subjects Equipment Damian-costume1.png Robin Suit The Hood Special lock pick ''' '''Extra Lenses (Eletromagnetic spectrum vision capabilities) Spectrum analysis Earpiece (which enhanced his auditory senses) Has recorded (and has stored) all of previous missions in Cowl Archives High Intensity Strobes in order to protect against Poison Ivy's pheromone control and reset the short term memory. Can connect and receive phones calls. He designed his Hood with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the Hoods ear allows Damian the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. Inside are small grids which unleash an electric shock that will incapacitate an enemy should someone attempt to remove it. Located inside the eye slits are lenses containing a miniature head-up display featuring facial recognition, and A compact gas mask can also be fitted on the lower part of the mask to prevent inhalation of dangerous gases. ''' '''Investigation Opticals Damian uses his Detective Vision not only can it read heart beats, conditions, see through walls, and display skeletons, but it can re-wind a crime scene to see how the death/crime was committed via the Supercomputer. However, the actual people in the crime scene (both the assailant and victim) lack detail, unless properly given so, appearing instead only as nondescript holograms whose movements are estimated from environmental clues, meaning that it is not completely accurate. This and possibly future versions of the gadget are dependent on the Supercomputer for functional use. Enemies through walls (and differentiate which ones are armed or not) A list of the type of enemies within the room based on full usage of sensory array, sonar, thermal imaging, metal detecting, etc (armed or unarmed) The rate of each enemy's heartbeat Destructible walls with weak structures via x-ray Items that can be pick ups and certain things that can be scanned (i.e. finger prints, DNA, etc.) Red enemies mean they are armed (white enemies mean they're unarmed) Transparent walls with cracks means that the wall is breakable (other by plastic explosives or being pulled down with the Ultra Batclaw, depending on the position) The list in the middle-right of the screen is a list of total enemies, then broken down into "Armed" or "Unarmed" categories. Information text also pops up depending what Batman is looking at. If he is looking at something that can be perched on, it will be circle and text will display telling the player that it can be used to hide. While following a trail (finger prints, DNA, tobacco) the particular pieces of evidence will be highlighted and circled Computer Link (can acess remotely the supercomputer) Computer analysis Transmitter/Receiver audio and video Zoom/Magnifying capabilities Facial recognition algorithms (including lipreading capabilities) Lie Detector Eletromagnetic spectrum vision (thermal,sonar,x-ray and night vision) The Bodysuit Taking the design from the original Robin suit, Batman modded the suit for Damian, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Batman invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well. Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, covered with the apperance of hardend cloth to fool enemies into thinking he's easy to shoot when he's not, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Wayne tech is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. The Gloves Can take and run DNA/Chemical samples Can emit electric shocks (capable of frying nerves) Wrist laser High-velocity batrope Shoot out the forearm spikes Shoot out Bolas-like weapons Shoot out mini batrangs Shoot out micro smoke pellets,tranquilizer darts and anesthetic gas Can hack other computers Black combat gloves are reinforced with lightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Batcave Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Damian uses to fight as Robin, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. There is also a scanner in the finger tips that can scan old fingerprints and recreate them on the tips of his fingers, letting him mimic finger prints. The three prongs on the sides are meant to be for blocking bladed attacks or making cuts. The are retractible and projectile so this should be heavily noted. The Cape The cape is a memory cloth developed by Wayne tech that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. The Boots Damian boots are of military origin, made of the same material as the gloves. They are fastened by three leather straps. Lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. Sometimes the grapple is holstered on the left shin. Located in the sole of his boot is a device capable of sending an ultra-sonic signal that attracts bats from miles away. He uses the bats as a distraction should he need to make a quick escape. The boots also have built-in under-water propellers in the heels. The Final peice of these boots is that the contain A.G.F technology which allows Damian to adhese to walls for more mobile and wider range combat situations. Utility Belt This utility belt contains gadgets for multiple uses. It is sleek black in color, and is around his waist at all times unless he's at home where he has an array of the gear listed. 10 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy 10 Remote control projectie disc 10 Reflecting vibrating disc 10 Exploding vibrating disc 5 Sonic Disc: The sonic shuriken is desinged to throw off opponents with a literal sonic boom, which expands outwards 20 feet. The force impacts the physical body with tremendous force at a close range the moment it contacts with the human body, it will literally make the frontal muscles of the body the equvillent to ground beef. This is Mach speed in the face, which ultimately shreds the muscles, and makes them usless, causing the body to be unable to be effected by the loss of movement and muscle control. Even if properly armored, or Enhanced Durability the knock back of 30 feet is still applicable. 5 Expanding Disc: This is a simple invention, but an effective one. The average disc length ranges from 12 to 21 cm (5–81⁄2 in) and the average weight was from 35 to 150 grams (1.2–5.4 ounces). The expanding shuriken, un-compacts itself and expands to a whoping 3 feet in length when it comes into contact with any physical body, via motion sensory. This is usually to fool enemies who beilive they've cleanly dodged the disc itself. The disc depending on how it's throw could be lethal or get rid of a limb 5 Magnetic Disc: These disc are simple: Magnetisim. The Disc are attracted to any sort of metal located on a person, all the way to low grad alluminum. Once it comes into contact with another type 10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use 10 Explosive throwing spheres 5 sticky explosive throwing spheres 3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled 5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. 5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device such as a blade, that would allow the weilder to cut through virtually any substance. It is dangerous and not recomended to be used on humans or organic beings. Spark Rod/Lightweight Platform: These rods are about 6 inches long at base length, and no thicker than a No.2 pencil. Made of Tungsten Stell, when discharged or come in contact with antoher surface, via peircing it or impaling it, the rod will do two things: first it will extend to a full 12 inches (1 foot), and widen out until it drills a complete fittted hole, that sinks it in solid and fits in in place. It takes tons of force to remove it, as if any shift is made in it's movement, it will expand again automatically to keep it's place where it was shot. This is espcially useful when throwing them in the barrles of guns, as this mechanisim could potentiall destroy the barrel of a gun with it's continuous expansion. This is made even furthered if a person tries to shoot it out. The extension can be done manually, and can extend the rod in actuality to 3 feet, and be thrown and used as a lightning rod. No matter who controls the lighitng, one cannot fight natrual ailments, and lightning will undoubted be attracted to the tallest object it's vicinity. One contact is made with the rod, the lightning particles are disperesed into the ground and depisitated, turning into potential energy and leaving it useless. Body Double Pack: This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement and immidiate nervous system faliure, thus paralyzing the opponent completely. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. The gas however does not effect the body that copied it, i.e the user. Sling: A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. Electronic Contact Lenses A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Batmans' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If theres a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: Chemo Vision: The ability to see pheromone output Gamma Vision: The ability to see gamma radiation. Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. Microwave Vision: The ability to see microwaves. Radio Vision: The ability to see radio-waves. X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. Microscopic Vision: The ability to see very small items. Movement Vision: The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. Telescopic Vision: The ability to see great distances. Approved by (This is where a fellow admin will provide their signature once the page is deemed fit for use.)